The Chosen One
by Wolfang
Summary: In the lands under the Great Dragon, Snixthn, there are two rulers. Daughters of the Sun and the Sons of the Moon. My name is Kota and I am one of the Daughters of the Sun that live in the West Castle.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One

Hey everyone! I'm Kota Wolfang. I'm writing a book called The Chosen One. In my story the Great dragon, Snixten controls over the lands. In times of darkness she chooses a Daughter of the Sun and a Son of the Moon (two organizations that rule under her) to protect the lands. Kota and Jake, who were chosen two, have to travel to Mount. Forlong to stop a meteor from crashing into the earth destroying it. But there's a catch, they're chained together. To get off the chain they have to fall in love, but they hate each other.

Here is the chapter where they start to fall in love. Enjoy!!

We left the city heading toward the Fire Lands. Great. Nothing but a barron wast land lay before us. I got on Feoix as Jake rode up.

"Come on Kota, we don't have all day." He was so impatient.

"Well, that's just fine Mr. Take all day to get going." He gave me an evil look but said nothing.

It was sunset and we were just going, he took all day to pack up. He started toward the Fire Lands leaving me behind.

"HEY! Wait up!" I yelled after him, but he didn't slow down.

"Well, Mr. Take all day wants to get to the boarder before nightfall." Feoix ran to catch up, almost throwing me off.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as she took off.

Jake looked back and stopped. Feoix rode up to his horse Comet, naing happily. Well at least someones happy about traveling with them. He bust out laughing. I gave him a dirty look. Then something sunk in.

"Wait, all the way to the boarder?" He stopped laughing.

"Yes." Comet and Feoix started walking again when he said that.

"But that's miles from here! How do you expect to get to the boarder before nightfall?" He smiled a devious smile.

"Why, dear Kota, were going to run."

Oh, that devil! He Knew I had trouble staying on Fenix when she ran with Comet.

"You wouldn't da-ahhh!" To late. He florid it, making Comet run as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. And of course Feoix ran right along with him.

"Jake!!" he laughed so hard, I thought he was going to fall off, but he didn't fall off, a branch knocked him off. Comet and Feoix Stopped as soon as it happened. I jumped off and walk toward him. I stood over him.

"Who's laughing now?"He gave me an evil look.

"Shut up." He picked himself up by putting me down.

"Hey!!" He rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"Your pathetic. Come on,we'll stop somewhere along the way." He walk toward Comet and Fenix.

"You know what-" He turned back towards me. "-we can stop in the Shadow Forest. I hear there's a safe place to rest there."

He look toward the shadowy forest not to far away from where we stood. The towering forest send shivers down my back. The Shadow Forest is said to house evil centuries of all shapes and sizes, it was a good place if you wanted to get killed.

"What did you hear exactly?" He jumped on Comet and grabbed Feoix's rains.

"Well, there's this place where it is safe to go through without being attacked. I forgot the name of it."

"Then how do you know it's real?" I got him there. He was quiet for a long time. He finally looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late. We better hit the road." Always finding a way around my questions, and I was getting sick of it. I climed on Feoix.

It took us a good while to get to the Shadow Forest. The land turned from grassy and peaceful to dark and scary. And I keeped hearing weird noises. I put my hood up hiding my face from the rest of the world. Jake lead us farther and farther into the dark forest. I tried to keep calm, but everytime a heard a noise, I had to start all over again. We passed a huge cave, Jake stopped in the middle of it.

"Jake what are you-"

"shhh." He stayed still, almost as still as stone. A loud hissing noise came from the cave.

-to be contined...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me soo long to update! And since I failed to say what Jake and Kota looked like I'll go ahead and take this time to tell you a little about them.

Kota is a daughter of the sun which is like an organization with all girls training to be maids to the great dragon. She has waist long straight brown hair and sky blue eyes. She curious and doesn't like to be push around, especially by Jake.

Jake on the other hand is a son of the moon. Again it's an organization with all boys. They train to be great sorcerers and solders for the country. He has dark brownish red hair and golden eyes. He is very controlling which means, he can't stand Kota not listening to him so it causes problems. Well there you go! The 2nd chapter of the chosen one! Enjoy!

"Jake what are you-?"

"shhh." He stayed still, almost as still as stone. A loud hissing noise came from the cave.

-to be continued...

A large beast crawled from the cave stopping inches away from us looking around and sniffing the air. I almost screamed when I saw the creature but Jake put his hand over my mouth to silence me. We stayed there, frozen as the beast stomped around hissing and roaring shaking the ground as he did so.

Oh great... We're not even in the forest yet and look what happens! Jake slowly removed his hand from my mouth and moved it to his sword handing at his waist. He wasn't going to try to kill that thing was he? He grabbed my hand with his free one slowly crawling around the ceruse to our horses. The ceruse tilted his head towards our direction. Jake froze where he was never averting his stare from the creature. He clashed his sword hard and got up and ran, dragging me behind him. The creature turns towards us and started running after us. Jake ran to the horses and slung me on top of Felix.

"Jake what are you-?"

"Take Comet and get out of here. I'll stop the- whoa!" his and my bracelet started to glow and our invisible chain appeared, pulling us closer to each other.

"Damn!" he said looking back at the beast not far from us.

"Not now." Jake sighed. He jumped on Felix behind me grabbing the rains of both Felix and Comet and whistled to Comet making him run and Felix soon after. We kept running away from the creature and deeper into the forest. Great... We continued to run away from the beast turning this and that way to lose him but it didn't work. Jake tightened his hold on the rains and me.

"Hold on, we're going to make a jump for it." I looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"Jump?" I asked. He looked at me then smirked nodding his head ahead for me to turn around. I did just in time to see a huge cliff a few miles away and getting closer.

"Uhhh... Jake, I don't think this is a good idea!" I yelled looking around desperately for something to hold on to. Failing to see something I wrapped my arm around Jake's arm for support. The creature stopped following us when it saw the cliff and turned around back towards its cave giving up the chase. Jake looked back and pulled back on Feoix's rains just in time before we went over the cliff. I was yanked forward from the sudden stop looking over the edge and down to the ground. I panicked and jumped into Jake's lap unconsciously wrapping my arms around his neck. I heard a laugh and looked back at him to find his smirking face not far from mine. My eyes grew wide as I felt heat rush to my face. He laughed when he saw this and leaned in closer.

"Aw, does little Kota have feelings for me?" he said in a cute voice staring deep into my eyes which made me blush even more.

"A-as if!" I said pushing him away.

"I was just shocked that's all." I said looking away from him. I heard him smirk and wrap his arms around me. He laid his head on my shoulder smirking.

"We'll see about that." he said, his warm breath tickling my skin causing me to blush once again.

"P-pervert..." I said trying hard to ignore him and my heart pounding in my chest. I hated the guy, but in times like this he made my breath stop and my heart pound. I think he does it on purpose. He laughed and let go of me hopping off my horse and onto Comet.

"Well then." he said smiling at me. "Let's go." he snapped Comet's rains and started walking away from the cliff and back in the forest.

"Uhh... Don't you think it will be safer here?" I asked not wanting to go back in that creepy forest. He stopped looking back at me.

"Oh sure, you know if you want to be eaten by that thing that just chased us. Stay here and it WILL be back." he started walking of leaving me alone.

"H-hey. W-w-wait up!" I yelled after him following close. He laughed and slowed down to walk beside me.

"So, where exactly are we going again?" I asked curious to why he wanted to get there so fast. He sighed and answered not looking at me.

"Summerfield. It rest right in the middle of the fire lands, between two volcanoes." oh great, a village of hot lava and fire. Fun. I heard Jake laugh and looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed. He turned towards me with gentle eyes which throw me off a little. I didn't even now he HAD gentle eyes. He was always ruff and cold.

"You think Summerfield is a waste land don't you?" he said cocking one eyebrow.

"Well it's kind of hard not to since it's in between two large volcanoes." he laughed again.

"Ok, that's annoying..." I said madly.

"Sorry." he said trying to hold it in.

"Well, have you been there?" I said still a little annoyed.

"Well, yeah. I have." I stopped looking at him.

"Really?" I said trying to catch up to him. "When?" I asked curious about his past.

"I, uh, use to live there. Before I joined the sons." I said looking at me.

"So, we're going to your hometown?" I said excitedly. He sighed. Looking back ahead.

"Just don't think too much of it." I looked at him and he looked almost like he wasn't happy about coming back to his home. I wanted to ask him, but his eyes looked dark so I decided to not to pressure him about it. We walked in silent for a while, the soft sound of the grass and leafs swaying in the wind. I glanced over at him, wondering if he was still mad or not. His face looked dark still but not in a mad way... It was more like he was sad about something. I opened my mouth to say something to him but his voice interrupted me.

"We should stop for the night. It's getting too dark to see." he said stopping and looking around.

"Ah ahh." he said jumping off of Comet and leading him to a small field beyond some trees. I dismounted Feiox, patting her neck and grabbing her rains, following after Jake. I grabbed my things off her back and threw them to the ground. I took Feiox's rains and tied them to a nearby tree. I opened my bag and feed her some oats before turning back towards the annoying Jake who had silently snucked behind me causing to jump back.

"Jake!" I said panting hard, putting a hand to my chest. He laughed at me stepping back a little to give me some room.

"Don't ever do that again!" I fused at him trying to slow my beating heart.

"Sorry." he said plainly shrugging as to say he didn't mean it. He looked back up at me.

"Anyways, I'm going to go get some firewood. You stay here and watch the horses." he said giving me my marching orders.

"Here?" I asked looking around at the creepy, demon infested forest that wad all around me.

"Uh... C-can't I just go with you?" I smiled sweetly hopeful that he would say yes and NOT leave me here alone.

"No." he answered plainly. My smile disappeared. He is heartless.

"Someone needs to stay behind and watch the horses and most importantly our stuff. You'll be fine." he said waving his hand and walking off.

"No I will not!" I yelled after him catching up to him. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Do you know what demons do to poor, defenseless maidens like me? I will most decently not be fine!" he sighed and looked around.

"Fine, but only if you-" I cut him of wrapping my arms around his neck in a big hug.

"Thank you!" I said happily, relieved I didn't have to stay here alone. I hugged him tight not letting go.

"Uh...Kota... Y-you can let go now..." he said trying to detatch my arms from his neck.

"Oh, sorry." I said letting go of his neck and stepping back putting my hands behind my back. He looked away from me blushing a little.

"L-like I was saying, you can go, if, you be quiet and don't draw to much attention to yourself." I nodded smiling happily. He rolled his eyes and walked into the forest. I followed close behind him grabbing on to the back of his hoody looking around the forest around us. Even though I was with Jake I was still scared out of my mind. I kept hearing hoots and howls that filled the dark night. Jake just kept walking calmly like nothing was happening. How in the world could he not be scared? At least I wasn't alone. That's all that mattered. We walked through collecting sticks and small branches along the way.

"Ok." Jake said grabbing my sticks from me.

"I think we have enough. Let's get back to camp." I nodded my head making sure to be as quiet as possible. I dusted my hands of and my pants and followed Jake back to camp. When we got back, Jake threw the sticks in between our stuff and lit it with a little magic. I stared in amazement as always when he used magic never truly understanding how he did it. He walked to his side of the fire spreading out a small blanket to sleep on. I watched as fear slowly crept back into me.

"Um... Jake?" I asked quietly blushing from the embarrassment of what I was about to ask.

"Yes Kota." he said smoothing is bed sheet down.

"Um... D-do you- mind if-" I stopped not knowing exactly how to word it.

"Yes?" he said looking back at me.

"C-c-c-can I s-s-sl-sl-sleep w-with y-you t-t-t-to n-n-n-n-night?" I asked blushing fiercely. His eyes got wide and he quickly turned away from me.

"W-why i-in the w-world would you a-ask t-t-that?" he said stuttering almost as much as I did.

"W-well, I-I, uh i-it's just s-so scary out here and, I-I thought it would be safer to sleep with someone..." I admitted. He frozen where he was.

"For that reason...she would... Why?" he said muttering to himself. He sighed looking back at me over his shoulder, when he noticed me looking back he quickly turned back around blushing again.

"F-fine... B-but only to get you off my back!" he said keeping his back to me. I crawled over to him laying my head on his back. He tensed up at my touch.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"W-w-whatever..." he said trying to pull of that 'I don't care' attitude of his. I smiled and moved myself so my head way resting on his shoulder. I glanced up at him, looking at his face. He looked annoyed, but was blushing trying hard not to look over at me. I laughed smiling to myself.

"W-what?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said closing my eyes. My breath slowed as I fell deeper into sleep. I completely forgot I was in a demon infested forest; instead, I was in paradise. I never noticed it before but Jake smells really good. As I laid there I unconsciously fell down on Jake's lap curling up into a ball beside him. He automatically tensed up, but relaxed after a while. The calm rustle of the trees and quiet song of the crickets calmed me and made me feel safe, almost like I was at home again. I flinched when I felt a gentle hand rest on my head and started stroking my hair. The steady motion lulled my into a deep and peaceful sleep.

-to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again everyone! Here's the next chapter of The Chosen One! Enjoy and R&R!

I flinched when I felt a gentle hand rest on my head and started stroking my hair. The steady motion lulled my into a deep and peaceful sleeps.

-to be continued...

I awoke feeling warm sunlight on my face and the sound of birds. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times from the blinding light. I looked around, not moving, at my surroundings. I was on the ground. How did I get here? I thought looking over at my things and my empty bed. I remembered what happened last night and blushed a little. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake peacefully sleeping beside me with his hands behind his head. I turned around lifting myself of the ground to hover over him. He must of- fallen asleep... I felt sorry for troubling him all the time. Always saving me, looking after me, and even doing things like this, but... I've never done anything for him in return. Maybe I should... But, what could I do? I remembered his troubled face when he talked about his home. Maybe something happened with his family? I know! I'll help him and his family gets close again! That will do. I smiled happily excited to help him out for once.

"Does my sleeping face make you that happy, Kota-koi?" said a teasing voice. I looked down to see pair of golden eyes staring back.

"Ahhh!" I said falling back away from him. He sat up laughing at my scared face.

"I told you not to do that again!" I yelled at him trying to slow my heart. He grabbed my arm pulling me back down on top of him.

"What? Does Kota-koi like me so much that I make her heart pound?" He said smirking. I blushed and pushed away from him.

"N-no. You just scared me. And don't call me Kota-koi!" I yelled, me face red. He sat up laughing looking at me.

"My apologies... Kota-koi." I blushed harder causing him to burst out laughing and falling back down. I glared at him. Sheesh! Why does he have to tease me so? I turned away from him closing my eyes and lifting my chin to the air. Well, if he wants to tease me so much, then I won't associate myself with him. Forget about me helping HIM out! He stopped laughing when I didn't say anything to defend myself. He sat up looking at me and touching my shoulder. I turned away from him again refusing to even look at him.

"Aww... Come on Kota, I was just kidding..." he whined trying to get me to look him in the face. I just kept turning away from him. He snorted, giving up.

"Sheesh... Fine..." he said turning his back on me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and then turned back around. I heard a buzzing noise and was shoved against Jake's back. Oh great... No the chain's acting up. He sighed turning towards me.

"Now look what you did!" he said blaming me. Oh, that's it!

"Me?" I said. "I'm not the one teasing everybody every chance I get!" I said glaring at him. He glared right back at me with the same fierce look I had. I *humph* and turned back around. He did the same, sitting against my back with his arms crossed. We sat there in silence waiting for the chain to loosen up and let us go, but it didn't.

"Ok..." Jake said breaking the silence still a little annoyed.

"Why isn't this stupid chain loosening?" he said examining his wrist.

"How would I know? All Elie said was 'to relice the full power of the chain, you have to learn to love each other'." I said quoting my teacher that gave us these chains in the first place. Jake snapped and turned towards me.

"I got it! Kota face me." he said from behind me.

"Why should I?" I said angrily. He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Just do it." I sighed turning around to face him.

"Wha-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before his lips came crashing on mine. I was surprised at first and tried to push him of me, but he grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer to him. He suddenly pulled away looking down and smiling.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I wiggled my hands to free than from his grasp. I got one out and slapped him clean across the face. He automatically cupped his red cheek with his hand.

"OW! What was that for!" he yelled at me rubbing his cheek to ease the pain.

"That's for kissing me! Do you have ANY respect!" I yelled glaring at him. He smirked which made me even madder. He held up his wrist with the dragon bracelet on it. The chain had disappeared completely.

"How did you-?" I asked starring and his wrist.

"Easy. Elie said we had to learn to love each other right?"

"Right..."

"Well, what better expresses love then a kiss?" he said cleverly. I sat back starring at him.

"So, what your saying is-"

"I only kissed you to get the chain off." he finished smirking. I slapped him again.

"OWW! Would you stop that!"

"Don't play with me! Idiot!" I yelled. I sighed getting up

"Anyways, let's get going." I said walking over to my stuff.

"Fine..." he said rubbing his cheek. He got up and packed his stuff to. I got all my stuff packed up but I couldn't get it tied on.

"Oh!" I said struggling to get it tied. Suddenly an arm appeared beside me grabbing the rope.

"Here. Let me help." I looked up to see Jake extremely close to my face. I blushed and turned away from him. He looked at me with questioning eyes. When I didn't reply he shrugged and continued his work.

"There." he said tying the last knot in it.

"You're good to go." I nodded not looking at him.

"T-thank you." I said still blushing a little. He looked at me with concern.

"Kota, are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine!" but when I opened my eyes, I saw his questioning face and blushed again turning away from him. What's wrong with me? Why can't I look him in the eye? He smirked looking down at my flushed face.

"Don't tell me my kiss had that much of an effect on you?" he said in a teasing voice leaning closer to me.

"O-of course not." I said still blushing. He laugh at me again and I looked up and him with an annoyed face. He covered his laugh with a cough and looked away from me.

"Sorry." he said walking back to Comet, all his stuff packed up already.

"You don't have to be so sensitive about it, I was just joking." he said jumping up on Comet.

"Well-" he sighed breathing in hard.

"We wasted enough time here. Let's go." I nodded and untied Feoix from her tree and climbed on her as well. Jake started walking off and I followed suit. I walked beside him looking at him as we traveled.

"Hey Jake..." I said slowly still thinking.

"Yes?" he answered looking at me.

"Um... So, about your hometown..." as I said that he's eyes grew dark and he looked away from me.

"What about it?" he said coldly. I ignored his tone and continued talking.

"What is it like? You know, if it's not a waste land and all." he sighed looking up at the sky.

"Ah... I remember it perfectly. The hot summers and the cooling breeze of fall. The sweet scent of cherry blossom trees that were always in bloom. All together it was beautiful beyond compare. Every summer around this time the volcanoes erupt and a huge festival is held. Fireworks, dancing, and music. Beautiful music, calming your senses and bring joy to whomever listened to its sweet melody." he smiled while telling me about it. He looked so happy, but why did he make that sad face earlier?

"It sounds wonderful." I said smiling at him. He looked over and smiled back.

"But-" his smile disappeared as he looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Why did you look sad if you made it sound so wonderful." he eyes darken and he looked down and away from me.

"Well, I-I had a fight with my brother before I became a son. I never heard from him since... I wonder what he thinks of all this." I said forcing a smile. I looked at him concerned. So that's what was bothering him... I leaned other and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me in surprise and I smiled back at him.

"I'm sure it will all work out. Just apologue to him and say 'sorry'. That will work, ne?" he stared at me wide eyed and nodded blushing a little.

"Thanks." He said smiling sweetly at me.

-to be continued...

Sorry this chapter is short but I promise to make the next one longer, but I will not update the next chapter till 10 of you guys tell me what you think! I'm open for suggestions! ^-^ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again! Well... Since it's already been a year and I only have seven comments I've given up on the whole "10 comments" thing. Anyway, thanks a lot for your comments and support! For a reward, I'm posting up the forth chapter! I also wanted to reply to some of the comments I got that helped me a lot.

Vampirates- Thanks a lot! It really makes me happy to know you liked my humble little story so much *tear* I get all emotion over that... Anyways when you finish I would love to read it!

Raine1902- Yeah it actually is my first story; however, your advice helped a lot and I was more careful with my capitals in this chapter. I hope you can tell!

Well, I'm glad you like it so far but the story is far from over! Enjoy the forth chapter!

"I'm sure it will all work out. Just apologies to him and say 'sorry'. That will work, ne?" he stared at me wide eyed and nodded blushing a little.

"Thanks." He said smiling sweetly at me.

-to be continued...

It took us till midday to leave the Shadow Forest and out onto a huge field covered in beautiful flowers as far as the eye can see. We stopped under a large tree with a small pond resting under it to refresh our horses and eat lunch. Jake sat down on a log under the tree. I had prepared a wonderful lunch the previous day of fresh bread, my favorite cheese and a little smoked meat seasoned to perfection with a nice red wine to drink with it.

"Here you are!" I said happily presenting the food to him.

"Thanks." he said going ahead and eating without me, but I was too fascinated by the field to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" he said looking over at me.

"Uh, yeah... I will in a little." I said getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said looking up at me.

"Umm... I'll be right back... I want to pick some flowers to take with me to Summerfield." I said walking off.

"Well, ok... Just don't wonder too far!" he yelled after me.

"I won't!" I yelled waving back at him. I ran off through the endless flowers and sunshine flopping down on the soft grass. I rolled over brushing the nearest flower with the tips of my fingers. I looked around and saw the prettiest flower I've ever seen. I sat up crawling towards it. It was colored a pretty shade of gold that almost reminded me of the color of Jake's eyes. It stood in a group of white flowers making it stand out from the others. I smiled. That reminds me of Jake too... How when we first met I was amazed by him. He too, stood out from the other Sons. I would never admit it to him though, but when I first saw him walking in the courtyard of our castle my heart stopped. I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then, I met him. I laughed thinking back on that day.

~FLASHBACK~

I was walking along the courtyard enjoying the nice cool autumn breeze. When Crystella (a fellow Daughter, and my best friend) ran up to me panting.

"Crystella? What is it?" I asked wonder why she was in such a hurry. She held up a finger for me to wait and then lifted her head to look at me.

"Elie-*pant* wants to-*pant* see you in her-*pant* study."

"Eh?"

I walked from the courtyard to her study opening the door.

"I'm here. What do you need of-" I looked up to see the very guy I had been fanning over for the past few days. He turned around examining me. My heart stopped and my breath was caught in my throat.

"-me..." I finished breathlessly, staring at him. His golden eyes staring deep into mine. I held back a blush and walked to the front of Elie's desk.

"Ah, Kota. I'm glad your here." she said smiling. I looked at her trying to ignore the fact I was standing beside the cutest guy I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Well, now that your both here I'll go ahead and explain why you were called here." she got up and walked to a picture on the left side of the desk.

"See this? This is an ancient prophecy passed down from generation to generation from the great dragon, Snixten, herself." I looked up at her with interest then.

"Then-" I said slowly. Elie nodded her head.

"Yep. You two are the two of prophecy. It states that when the moon and sun are in perfect alliance with the plants and all their moons, a great catastrophe will occur." I gasped at this, but the Son only seemed to get more serious.

"The time of the alignment is but a year away from now and-"

"Then why weren't we notified before now?" he interrupted her. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to see an annoyed face and a longing not to be here.

"Well, you see..." she said walking over to her desk and holding up a piece of paper.

"I just got notified of this myself." I leaned in looking at the letter. I looked up at her still leaning over.

"May I?" I said politely. She nodded and handed me the piece of paper. I opened it and started to read as I felt someone leaning over my shoulder. No doubt, it was him. I concentrated on reading the paper instead of him. It read:

Priestess Elie,

I am sorry to inform you that the time of the prophecy is growing near. To prevent this catastrophe from accruing I need you to gather me the fifth Daughter and Son and send them to me. However, to make sure they are the correct ones, they will be put through a trail to determine their strength.

Signed,-

"The great dragon Snixten?" we both said in unison.

"A trail? If it so urgent, why waste time putting us through something as stupid as a trail?" he said coldly. He was a little rude, but he had a point.

"Oh no, this challenge will be conducted while you are traveling to Mt. Forlorn so no time shall be wasted." he sighed.

"Fine. What is it?" Elie grabbed the letter from me and read farther down.

"It says 'To those who are chosen the trail will be to learn to love each other, so that they shall be able to fully understand my reason'." I blinked twice trying to comprehend everything.

"What?" I said confused.

"You mean... We... Have to fall in love?" I said pointing between us. I was almost happy at the thought before I heard a *psh*.

"How stupid. I not going to fall in love with this kid." he said annoyed.

"Huh? Kid? Just who are you calling a kid!" I asked raising my voice a little. Did he just call me a kid? I don't care how cute he is I'll kill him! He looked down at me coldly.

"Who else would it be?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"What?" I said through my clinched teeth.

"Why you!"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I laughed thinking of how mad he made me that day. I sighed. Almost six months ago by now... And of course after that she gave us are bracelets and sent us off to the great dragon's lair. I never really liked him after that day, but he's still one of my closest friends. I smiled wrapping my fingers around the stem, picking the golden flower along with a few other ones.

"Kota!" I turned around to see Jake waving at me.

"Come on we need to get going!" he yelled waving his hand for me to come closer.

"Ok!" I yelled back. I got up and grabbed my flowers, along with the golden one, and ran back over to him. I stopped in front of him smiling back at him happily.

"What?" I said looking at me with questioning eyes. I grabbed the flower from behind my back holding it out to him. He stared at it and then looked back up at me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's for you!" I said smiling at him and grabbing his hand gentle setting the flower in it.

"The color reminded me of your eyes so I picked it!" his eyes got wide and he smiled a little.

"Thanks." he said slowly picking it up.

"But," he walked closer to me tucking my hair behind my ear sticking the flower in my hair.

"It looks a lot prettier this way." he stepped away and I looked at him. He smiled sweetly at me grabbing my hand.

"Come on, we're going to be late." he said leading me back towards the horses. I walked to Feoix putting my flowers in my bag so they would be safe.

"What are those for?" Jake asked taking notice of the light blue and white flowers.

"Oh!" I said turning around to meet him.

"It's a secret!" I said winking playfully, and putting a finger against my lips. He blushed a little but shook it off with a shrug.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything to embracing." he said turning away from me waving his hand as he walked back to Comet. I smiled.

"We fooled him Feoix!" I whispered to her. She neighed in return I giggled climbing up on her and walking up to Jake who was already on Comet.

"Ready?" I asked when I was beside him.

"Yep." he replied walking. I walked beside him as the tree we stayed under shrunk behind us and the ground became brown and burnt with a few glazers here and there. I sighed wanting so much to be out if here. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Jake." I said looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"How about we have a little race?" I asked playfully. He smirked.

"Sounds like a great idea. How about... First one to Summerfield wins?" I smiled back.

"You're on." and with that both of us took off switching back and forth from first to second. I got ahead of him looking back and smirking in victory. He smiled and lean down closer to Comet speeding up. He flew by me and on up ahead. I pouted and ran faster soon catching up to him running beside of him. We both looked at each other and laughed. I ran back ahead of him and up the huge hill in front of us. I gasped stopping at the top. Jake stopped beside me smiling.

"Welcome to Summerfield." he said smirking. I looked wide eyed at the beautiful land in front of me much unlike the land surrounding it. The beautiful houses colored cream with brown roofs tucked in lush trees. Paved stone roads with cherry blossoms lining the pathway. Small farms were on the outskirts of the beautiful town. The people work in them looked up at us and dropped what they were doing running in to town.

"Jake, what are they doing?" I asked watching them from the hill.

"Probably to go tell the others in town we're here." he said calmly walking down the hill. I cocked my head to the side following after him. Feoix once again jolted forward to walk beside Comet. Jake laughed at me as I tried to balance myself. I glared at him and turned away.

"Look look! Jake's back!" some kids exclaimed running up to us. I looked over at him as he smiled greeting the kids that surrounded him asking him many questions. I giggled causing him to look at me.

"Home sweet home, huh?" I smiled. He smiled back, his eyes soft.

"Yeah." we stopped in front of the largest building with fancy columns and a beautiful design on the large doors. Jake hoped down from Comet then walked over to me offering me his hand. I grabbed it as he helped me down from Feoix. I heard a creak as one of the large doors opened, reveling an old man about in his 50's and another man behind him that didn't look much older than me or Jake. Jake's smile disappeared when the second man appeared. I gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. The two men walked up to us and bowing.

"Welcome to our humble home O, great Daughter and Son." I stood there not exactly sure what to do. Jake stood that calm and posed with a bored look on his face.

"Thank you." Jake said plainly with no emotion is his voice. I looked over at him wonder why he was acting so cold all the sudden. I gasped looking at the younger man. No, way! Is he...? They both stood up and guided us inside.

"Wow!" I said when we were inside the building. It had large celling with beautiful artwork painted on them.

"We have rooms prepared for the both of you and arranged a party for your arrival." the old man stated.

"Oh how sweet! You didn't have to do all of that for us!" I said smiling brightly at them.

"Oh but we just had to celebrate the coming of our saviors." I laugh strangely at that.

"Uh, thanks?" I said confused.

"Oh, do excuse us for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm Tahn and this is my appearance, Seth." the man named Seth bowed again to us.

"Nice to meet you." he lifted my hand and gently kissed the back of my hand. I giggled a little at that balling up my hand and putting it in front of my mouth.

"Appearance?" Jake repeated. The man laughed standing back up.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who didn't follow the path of a blacksmith little brother." he said smiling. I looked at Jake and back at Seth. Little brother? He is his brother! I knew it! I turned around and got out the flowers I picked in the field a while ago and held them out to Seth. He looked at them strangely like Jake did when I handed him is flower.

"What's this?" he asked looking at me.

"There for you! You see I thought I would give Jake's older brother some flowers as a welcoming gift! Although it's a little backwards, but the feelings are the same never the least!" he grabbed the flowers from me and smiled.

"Thank you... Uh..."

"Kota!"

"Well then Kota, thank you very much. You know if someone hadn't quit the family business we could of made a beautiful vase for these." he laughed. Jake looked down with an annoyed face.

"Jake? What's wrong? I was just kidding." Seth said apparently something he said bothered Jake. Jake just looked down, silent.

"What? Are you still mad about that?" he asked. Jake looked up at him this time.

"I thought you were. All these years and I haven't gotten one letter or anything from you or dad." Jake said. His brother sighed putting his hands on his hips.

"About that... Dad's still a little angry that you left the family business but me? Nah, I realized you were right a few days after you left and became an apprentice here. I never liked being a black smith anyways." he said laughing. Jake smiled and laughed with him. I was still trying to put everything Seth just said together.

"Wait a minute." I said interrupting their laughter.

"You were a black smith?" I said pointing an accusing finger at Jake.

"Well, yeah... For a little but I liked fighting with swords more than making them." he said shrugging. I gasped.

"No way!" I said still finding it hard to believe.

"What you didn't know?" asked Seth. I shook my head.

"There's a lot of stuff I don't know about Jake." I answered. Seth burst into laughter. I stood there confused. Did I say something wrong?

"What are you laughing at?" I said offended. He stopped laughing whiling the tears away from his eyes.

"I just remembered something I was told to tell you which make what you just said hilarious!" he said trying not to laugh.

"What?" me and Jake said together. Seth calmed himself down and started to explain.

"Well you see, I received a letter from this girl named Elie."

"Elis sent you a letter? What does it say? Is she well?" I asked excited to hear my teachers name again.

"You know her?" Seth asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep! She's my teacher!" I said smiling.

"Oh, well, yeah she fine. Anyways like I was saying, I received a letter from her telling me that you two were coming this way and when you got here to tell you a piece of the prophecy she forgot to tell you." me and Jake both leaned in listening closely to what she had forgot to mention.

"Please tell me I don't have to fall in love with her." he said complaining a little. I glared at him offended.

"What? You don't like the idea either." he said mater-of-factly. I sighed agreeing with him.

"Well actually no. It's quite the opposite, the prophecy say that you two actually have to get married to complete the trial." we were both silent shocked by this news.

"WHAT?" we both said in unison.

"Married? Oh no, that was not a part of the deal. You can tell her there's no way!" Jake said surprised.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. This prophecy comes straight from Snixten so I can't do anything and neither can Elie." he said.

"But there has to be something that we can do right?" Seth shook his head.

"No way..."

"Maybe it isn't too bad." Jake said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Not TO bad? Are you kidding me?

"Well, think about it. If we have to fall in love anyways, when the time comes for us to get married we wouldn't really mind... Right?" he said looking at me. I hated to admit it but he was kind of right. I sighed.

"Fine..." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, confused. Why was he being so calm about this? If Elie had mentioned it at the start, he would have refused to go no matter what. Why the sudden change? I thought to myself.

"Well anyways." Seth said walking towards the stairs.

"I show you to your rooms." he said. I decided to leave the problem for later and followed him up the stairs and down the hallway. Seth stopped at a door and turned back to us.

"Kota, here is your room." he said opening the door to let me in.

"I'll send some people up with your things after I show Jake to his room. Remember the festival is tonight along with the party so some maids will come up here at sunset to get you ready ok?"

"The festival is tonight?" Jake asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah! You guys came at a great time." he said smiling.

"Well see you soon!" Seth said waving to me.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight Kota-koi." Jake said smirking. I flushed and he laughed leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I sighed and laid my bag on the bed.

"Wow... Such a big space." I said looking around the room. I smiled wide when I saw a balcony on the other side of the bed. I walked up to the glass doors opening them and walking out unto the balcony. I sighed breathing in the fresh smell of cherry blossoms that covered the entire area. I yawned big tears forming in my eyes. Man, I'm tired. I walked back in closing the doors behind me and flopping down on the bed.

"Ahhh!" I said felling the soft mattress under me.

"It's been so long since I've slept in a real bed!" I said happily closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-to be continued...

So, what did u think? I made this one realllly lonnnnggg! I hope you like it! I even added a twist in the next chapter! Teehee! ^-^ If you have suggestions, I would love to hear them! R&R!


End file.
